


When Will I Forget?

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [8]
Category: None - Fandom, song - Fandom
Genre: A Short Song, Sad, Song Lyrics, Where you decide the melody, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: When will i forget about you?When will I stop hurting just from thinking about you?
Relationships: None
Series: Spiral [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	When Will I Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different compared to my previous works which are all in the form of poems. 
> 
> In this work, the words are more like a song lyrics to no particular beat. (Very short song...I'm not a skilled writer) Read or Sing as you choose, with your own creative mind, use a beat or a melody and make it work :D

When will I forget you  
When will you become a distant memory  
When will it stop hurting  
I just can't breath

I can't stop thinking about you   
No, I can't stop (Can't stop x2)  
Now I keep on hurting  
The pain within me  
With a knife in my heart  
I cant stop bleeding

A wound so deep  
It'll leave a scar  
I just want to forget   
But I can't

A moment of happiness   
Accompanied by an endless pain  
Is it all worth it  
We'll never know (x2)  
Until the day it ends

When will I forget you  
When will you become a distant memory  
When will it stop hurting  
I just can't breath

I cant stop thinking about you   
No, I cant stop (Can't stop x2)  
Now I keep on hurting  
The pain within me  
With a knife in my heart  
I cant stop bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Did it work? It did for me, I hope it does for you too


End file.
